


You can’t take it with you when you go (who you used to be)

by Only_Happy_Endings



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Happy_Endings/pseuds/Only_Happy_Endings
Summary: Short hurt/comfort fics exploring Adora's adjustment from Horde Soldier to Princess . It's not going to be an easy adjustment, but luckily she has her friends to help her along the way.





	You can’t take it with you when you go (who you used to be)

**Author's Note:**

> There is a surprising lack of fics addressing the terrible way Adora was raised in the Horde/how it affects her now. Be the change you wish to see in the world I guess. I'm brand new to the fandom so let me know if anything sounds wrong or off character to you.

The flag of retreat was raised, and with one final heartbreaking “it doesn’t have to be like this” from She-Ra, Catra turns and lithley dissapears back into the woods towards the Horde forces.

\---

She-Ra makes it back to the castle, internally signing in relief as she finally says goodnight to Bow and Glimmer.  
It’s only when she closes the door and finds herself alone in her room that she lets her princess glamour fade. Her legs fall out from under her and she collapses onto her bed. Adora doesn't even have time to remove her blood stained clothing before she is fast asleep.

\---

It’s only two days later when Glimmer starts to think something must be seriously wrong. The day after the battle nobody saw Adora anywhere, but the Queen - her mother - told them not to bother her, assuring a worried Bow and Glimmer that fighting as She-Ra is taxing, and fighting your previous friends even more so. Adora just needed time to rest and restore her powers. But when the next day rolled around and there was still no sign of her - Bow and Glimmer decided enough time had passed and it was time to check up on their friend. They busted into her room to find… nobody. 

 

“Where is she?” Glimmer asked, confusion and a hint of desperation coloring her voice. “It's not like Adora to just run off” 

 

“Maybe she went to go get something to eat?” Bow suggested as he walked around the room

 

“We were just in the kitchens - we would have passed her on our way up!”

 

“ Okay no need to panic -” Bow cut himself off as he caught a glance of the blanket on Adora’s bed - which was stained in what was clearly a large amount of dried blood. “Okay - maybe panic a little? Hey Glimmer, come take a look at this”

 

“Oh no oh no!” Glimmer started pacing. “What do we do Bow? She’s clearly been kidnapped by the Horde! And she put up a fight, but she's injured! We have to go rescue her! Call the princess alliance!”

 

“Wait, hang on there Glimmer. She fought off most of the Horde soldiers and then went face to face with Catra just a few days ago - she could have been injured from that. The blood might be from that?”

 

“But doesn’t She-Ra have healing abilities? I guess I just assumed she did. And why wouldn’t she tell us is she was injured?” Glimmer asked

 

Bow had a flash to a conversation weeks earlier, a conversation about injuries, where Adora’s instinctive response had been “HIDE ALL SIGNS OF WEAKNESS”. “I think I might know why” he said.

\---

It takes them all day, but eventually they find her. After scouring the whole castle they found her curled up in the corner in one of the basement storage rooms, dark and out of the way, nobody came down here unless they had to. 

 

“Adora!” Glimmer shouted as they ran to check on her limp body. Bow leaned down and felt her pulse.

 

“She's alive - but her pulse is weak and she feels like she’s burning up. We need to get her somewhere warmer. Glimmer?” Bow steps out of the way as glimmer gathers Adora’s body into her arms and teleports them into Adora’s room. She returns and collects Bow a second later. Bow runs off to grab medical supplies while Glimmer carefully strips off layers of Adoras clothes. When Bow gets back he gasps to see Adora in a sports bra, covered in long red cat like scratches, crisscrossing her body across a map off older - somewhat similar - scras. Glimmer’s eyes are brimming with tears as Bow pulls her into a hug, holding her tighlty against his chest. 

 

“She must have been in so much pain Bow. Why didn’t she ask us for help?” Glimmer murmured

 

“I don’t think she knows how, Glimmer” Bow says as he continued to hold glimmer, staring angrily at her damaged body. “What the Horde did to her was terrible, teaching her she had to handle all her pain by herself like that”

 

Glimmer broke away from the hug with an angry sort of determination, gathering the bandages and cream Bow had dropped when he entered the room. Well, we’ll just have to show her different. Adora has to know that she can rely on her friends Bow! We’re going to prove it to her!”

\---

 

The first thing Adora notices when she wakes up the next morning is that she isn’t where she fell asleep - it was dark and cold and hard - but hidden. There's light here, and she's warm and surrounded by pink blankets and squishy pillows. The second thing she notices is the bandages wrapped tightly around her arms, and she can feel more under her shirt. It even feels like somebody popped her shoulder back into place. She’s disoriented for a moment - where is she? And why would anybody do this? They could get into so much trouble for helping her out like this. Injuries are something you fix by yourself. Makes you stronger. Then she looks up and sees Glimmer, fast asleep on the edge of the bed, Bow lightly snoring in a chair right behind her, and she suddenly remembers where she is.

 

Adora shifted herself into a sitting position on the bed, her movement waking up bow, who nudged Glimmer awake as well.

 

“Hey, you're awake” Bow smiled, but glimmer cut him off before he could say anything else

 

“Adora, how dare you!” Glimmer explained, throwing her hands in the air, tears threatening to spill at the corner of her eyes. “I thought you were dead! Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?” She practically shouted.

 

Adora’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She didn’t quite understand what she had done wrong but she was sorry to have clearly brought on such strong emotions from Glimmer. “I can’t promise I won't get injured again Glimmer, this fight is bigger than just She-Ra. We have to keep fighting to destroy the Horde”

 

“This isn’t about you getting injured, Adora. It’s about you running off and not telling anybody. you really scared us” Bow explained, slightly more patient than Glimmer.

 

“Oh”

 

“We know you're not used to being able to ask for help - but you're not in the Horde anymore Adora. It’s okay to be injured. We all get injured from time to time, but we let other people know so they can make sure we get better. Nobody here will get you in trouble for being injured. You understand that? Bow asked gently.

 

Adora nodded. “ I’m sorry. I know on some level that you guys would have helped me - i’ve just never asked for help before. It felt weak. I didn’t want to bother you” Adora mumbled under her breath

 

“We want to be bothered by things like this! We’re happy to help you Adora, that's what friends do!” Glimmer exclaimed

 

Adora felt her heart filling with a soft kind of glow at their words. This is clearly another thing the horde was so wrong about - Maybe you didn’t have to be strong all the time, if you have friends to be there for you when you're weak.

 

A few seconds passed in silence, nobody knowing what to say next.

 

“Thanks guys” Adora finally said. “It’s going to take some time to get used to, but i’m glad I have friends like you.”

 

“Awww” Glimmer and Bow said in unison as they crawled onto the bed to give Adora a hug. 

 

“We’re so happy to have you as well”

 

They trio ended up cuddling all afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll write prompts if you have any Adora hurt/comfort ideas that you want to see written :)


End file.
